


the breaking of chains

by Medie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla's the one in chains, but she's not the prisoner</p>
            </blockquote>





	the breaking of chains

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://ctorres.livejournal.com/profile)[**ctorres**](http://ctorres.livejournal.com/) for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/sg_femslash/profile)[**sg_femslash**](http://community.livejournal.com/sg_femslash/) Teyla minificathon. Prompt was: selflessness or selfishness. Thanks to [](http://dangerusliasons.livejournal.com/profile)[**dangerusliasons**](http://dangerusliasons.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

With her legs folded beneath her, Teyla rolled her shoulders to ease the tension them. The action made the chains binding her hands clink and she gave them a baleful look then sighed. She had not seen any of the others in some time and she was growing concerned, but could not ask. Koyla's people gave her a wide berth, casting wary looks her way as they passed. People who had no doubt known, and lost, comrades in the assault on Atlantis.

Some looked as though they held a grudge, wariness tinged with anger and they were the ones at whom she stared back, hoping to provoke a fight. However, none came near and she slumped back into her chains in a rare fit of frustration. It would make escape quite difficult if she could not free herself from the chains. She did not think they had much longer before the questioning began and that worried her. Despite Laden's efforts on Genia, she suspected there were those for whom the dream of capturing Atlantis remained strong. The remnants of Koyla's people were likely chief among them and reduced numbers bred fanaticism.

Rodney would not escape with so little as a bandaged arm this time.

She yanked a chain, not caring who heard the clatter and was surprised by a familiar voice. "Be careful, Teyla," Sora cautioned, stopping before her. "You may harm yourself." She dropped into a crouch, smiling as if they were two old friends reuniting.

Teyla longed for the days when it would have been so. "It is a relief to see you well, Sora," she said. "We had heard nothing from Laden since your return, I had grown concerned."

"Had you?" Sora asked, looking at her through narrowed eyes. "Not enough to wonder what would happen to me when I was returned." In truth, Teyla had wondered but she did not think Sora would believe her and remained silent. "I was a pariah among my own, Teyla, cast out for my 'crimes'. In certain circles there was even some who called for me to be tried."

"I am sorry, Sora," Teyla said softly. "I wish that your welcome could have been truly that." She frowned. "You were doing what you believed was right. I do not agree with your choices, but I cannot punish you for serving your people." She knew the others would not see it that way but hers was a different upbringing. "I would not."

"You do not need to," Sora snapped out. "They already have." She walked away before Teyla could say anything else, leaving her to the silence.

-

Teyla slept fitfully, chained as she was, dreams full of Sora's accusing eyes and quiet, angry words. Sometimes she saw Tyrus's face in those last moments and others, Sora's rage on the edge of a knife's blade, and Koyla's deep chuckle an undercurrent through it all. She woke frustrated and alone, the room still dark in the pre-dawn hours.

She shifted her body, adjusting her position on the cold, dirt floor. If there were a time to effect escape, this would have been it. Few guards standing between them and the Stargate and the cover of darkness to ease movement.

The bite of the shackles digging into her wrists was a cold reminder of the futility of such thoughts.

It would have been the perfect moment for Colonel Sheppard to have one of his fortuitous escapes.

Teyla tensed, hearing a noise that might have been a footstep. Eyes adjusted to the darkness still did permit her to see anyone approaching. The familiar presence meant she did not need to see.

"Were your dreams fitful as well, Sora?" she called softly into the dark.

Stepping forward, Sora sat before her again. She kept herself just out of Teyla's reach but close enough that Teyla could see her eyes. "You know that they were," she said.

"I am not unaware of the passage of time," Teyla said. "I know that it has been a year." She had not realized, until recently, of the amount of time that had passed. Nearly a year to the day that Tyrus had died.

"I miss him," Sora admitted. There was no recrimination in her tone, no veiled blame, but Teyla did not take that as reassurance. Old wounds did not heal so easily as that. "I had thought the pain would ease."

"It will change," Teyla said, remembering her own struggles with it. "In all the years that have passed since my father's death, I have not lost the pain but it has become different." She smiled ruefully. "A companion of sorts."

"The only one that I will have," Sora said. She sounded bitter but, beneath that, Teyla could hear something she wasn't supposed to - the vulnerability of sorrow.

"You will not stay here?"

Sora's expression grew scornful, visible in the slowly-graying dawn. "With Kolya?" She laughed. "And do what? Plan another assault on Atlantis to prove the others wrong? Perhaps attempt a coup on Genia, prove ourselves the conquering heroes? Please, Teyla, do you think I am that great a fool? I am no more welcome among his group than I am at home and I do not care to be."

Teyla lowered her gaze, nodding. "I was surprised to find you here."

"No more than I was to find you," Sora said. "It was foolish to come here."

"We needed to be certain of the reports," Teyla said. "Atlantis's safety is dependant on the Wraith's belief we are dead." It was a risk to say so much but she did so anyway. "The Genii may endanger that."

"Kolya won't," Sora promised. "Whatever I think of him, he will not risk losing his prize to the Wraith." She looked at her. "But that will not save you. I have heard talk from the others, Kolya knows you have been captured - he is coming here."

"To interrogate us," Teyla said.

"To torture you." Sora corrected. "He is not the man you remember in that way. He will do what he must for his people, yes, but his anger toward you is great. He will _enjoy_ harming you." She sounded disgusted, something Teyla could take hope in.

"You do not have to let him do this," Teyla told her. "If you were to help us to the Ring -- "

"And destroy any goodwill I have left here?" Sora snorted. "I cannot go home, I will be tried for treason, even if I cannot stay here forever, it will do for now."

Teyla hoped the others would not object but, "You would come to Atlantis. We could find a place for someone like you there." A place, Teyla hoped, that would be near her.

"And do what?" Sora asked.

Teyla did not try to stop her smile. "Fight with us, live with us, whatever you choose. Atlantis is a chance, Sora; a chance to build a place for yourself that is nothing of what was. Atlantis is the first real hope of victory that I have known in all my days. If you must leave here, and I think it wise that you do, then consider coming to Atlantis. You can be happy there, Sora, as I am."

Again, Sora got up and left her but this time, Teyla did not regret to see her go.

-

"Teyla."

She woke from fitful sleep to the surprise of John Sheppard peering at her through the bars. "Colonel?"

He smiled grimly at her. "I'd apologize for waking you but," he unlocked the cage, "we're busting out of here. Now, sorry about squashing you, but I'm gonna need to get in there." Sheppard gestured at the chains above her head and then at the relative size of the cage. "Gonna be tight."

Teyla slumped down as much as she could and looked at him. "I will survive," she said with some humor. Minor discomfort in exchange for freedom was not troubling and the Atlantean concern for modesty again amused her. Her people understood practicality overrode such concerns. "Please hurry."

Leaning over her, he moved awkwardly in the attempt to avoid pressing down on her and she refrained from laughing. It was not the time to explain anything but that did not stop her from asking, "How did you escape?" as he unlocked the chains.

When he brought her arms forward, Teyla could not stop the hiss of pain that escaped her and he apologized saying, "I take it they didn't let you out for a break now and then?"

"They did not," she agreed. "My arms have remained this way from the beginning."

"Better let the doc look at you when we get back to Atlantis," he grinned. "Maybe he'll recommend shiatsu."

She suspected he thought she had never heard of such. "I will ask Lieutenant Cadman at Poker Night." His eyes widened in surprise and she arched a brow at him. "You did not answer my question."

"Oh, that," he jerked a thumb over his shoulder before he backed out of the cage and reached in to help her. "Sora."

Teyla looked over in surprise to see Sora at the door, a gun in hand, keeping watch. Sora looked at her, smiling tentatively, and she returned the smile. "It would seem she has made her choice."

"I'm guessing I missed something again, didn't I?" Sheppard asked as she leaned against him, limbs protesting every move they made toward the door.

"Yes."

"And you're not going to tell me what, right?"

"Right."

"Well, just so we're clear." Sheppard sighed.

-

Teyla stumbled as they neared the gate, Ronon caught her before she could hit the ground. It was the fall that saved her life as a bullet whistled through the air where she'd been.

Someone, Sora perhaps, shouted a warning in the same moment and they all scrambled toward the Stargate. Ronon left Teyla beside the dialing device with Sora standing guard over her and turned with Rodney to return fire. Teyla closed her eyes against the lingering pain in her limbs, wishing her arms could hold a gun.

"Are you all right?" Sora asked, kneeling beside her and resting a hand on her thigh. The simple touch felt as though it burned through her uniform to the skin beneath and Teyla opened her eyes, a breath caught in her throat. Sora was staring at her, worry and adrenaline making her eyes wide and dark. "Teyla?"

"I am unharmed," Teyla assured. "As much as I can be," she amended, smiling ruefully. "But you?"

"Had a choice," Sora's shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. "I have made it." The gate opened, splashing outward, and Sheppard called for them to go. "It wasn't so easily made as you might think, Teyla, but it was the only one possible."

She and Ronon helped Teyla to her feet, helping/dragging her toward the Stargate and the safety of the wormhole.

Teyla almost didn't hear Sora's cry of pain as she passed through the event horizon.

Still, she stumbled out the other side with her heart in her throat as she turned to face her rescuer.

-

"Carson says I will be able to get up and move around soon," Sora said when Teyla slipped into her room.

"Do not rush it," Teyla cautioned, smiling. "He has only just agreed to allow you to stay in your own room. If you have a setback, it will be that much longer before he allows it again." Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she looked at Sora for a long moment. "You appear well."

"I appear pale," Sora complained with a wrinkled nose. "I have been here for weeks and I have yet to see _outside_."

"You have been here before," Teyla reminded, grinning.

Sora's eyes shadowed for the briefest of moments before she rebounded, lifting her chin. "I was here in the midst of a _hurricane_, Teyla, I believe that does not count as truly being here."

Remaining mindful of her choice of words, Teyla nodded. "True, but you will have plenty of time to see the city and the mainland." She reached out, letting her fingers brush against Sora's as she rested a hand on hers. "Besides, this bedrest has given everyone time to acclimate to your presence. Have not Doctor Weir and Colonel Sheppard been by?"

"Major Lorne as well," Sora said, a quiet pride suffusing the revelation. "He believes there may be a place for me on his team, if Colonel Sheppard and Doctor Weir do not disagree."

"It will be some time before you are ready for active field duty," Teyla said, thoughtful. "That will give them opportunity to consider the idea."

"My history is troubling," Sora nodded. "I cannot blame them for their caution." She looked down at her hand where it rested beneath Teyla's and Teyla followed her gaze, such moments were becoming frequent with them. "It was not too long ago that I would have never even considered willingly serving the Atlanteans."

"You would not be serving them," Teyla said. "You would be helping them, them _and_ the Genii. The humans are familiar with 'aliens' fighting by their side for just such reasons."

"You speak of Teal'c," Sora said. "Major Lorne mentioned him." She smiled tentatively. "He believes it would benefit me to speak with him."

"It might," Teyla agreed. "He lived on Earth an exile for many years." And therefore would understand. "But you do not need to worry about that now, Sora, you must concentrate on growing stronger." She laced her fingers with Sora's, squeezing. "Soon, when your wounds have healed, I will show you everything you wish to see and more."

Sora squeezed back, thumb brushing against Teyla's hand and making her shiver. "Soon," she said, her voice soft.

"Yes," Teyla smiled. "Soon."


End file.
